


Mauvais rêve

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Fluff, Friendship, Nakamaship, Nightmares, Other, Robin is a mom, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Les cauchemars, tout le monde en faisait.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Nico Robin & Tony Tony Chopper
Series: Journal de Bord [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Mauvais rêve

Les cauchemars étaient une chose connue sur le Sunny. Après tout, quand la plupart des gens dormaient dans la même pièce ou quand l’un était toujours de garde ou encore quand certains ne dormaient juste pas. Par insomnie ou travail jusqu’à tard le soir. 

Les hurlements de Sanji après leur départ de Wano, par exemple, ils les connaissaient tous. Luffy était venue la voir pour savoir si son camarade allait aller mieux avec le temps, vu qu’il n’avait jamais eu de cauchemars aussi violant avant. Elle ne lui avait répondu que seul le temps calmerait la mémoire trop fraîchement et violemment remontée, surtout vu la puissance à laquelle leur camarade avait enfoui tout cela. 

Les tremblements incessant de Brook. Les pleurs de Luffy. Les gémissements de Nami. Les bruits à demi étouffés d’Usopp. 

Ils avaient tous une manière de se faire entendre durant leur cauchemar. Hors elle peut-être. La sueur froide coulait simplement le long de son dos quand elle se relevait en panique, droite comme un i sur son lit, la respiration hachée. Mais maintenant, elle n’était plus seule, Franky la calmait doucement en la rallongeant dans les draps et dans ses bras pour l’entourer. 

Des fois elle se levait, des fois elle restait dans les bras mécaniques sans arriver à se rendormir et des fois c'était comme s'il ne s’était rien passé. 

Mais ce soir elle s’était levée. Plus parce qu’elle n’arrivait pas à dormir que parce qu’elle avait réellement fait un cauchemar. En se levant, elle ne s’attendait pas à voir Chopper prêt à toquer à sa porte. Il portait sa petit couverture autour de lui et elle pouvait deviner à son visage qu’il venait de faire un mauvais rêve. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux dans la bibliothèque avec un thé et un chocolat chaud, Sanji en faisait toujours le soir avant de se coucher pour que tout le monde ait son compte dans la nuit et en avoir moins à faire le lendemain matin.

Elle ne lui demanda pas de parler en premier temps, elle lui lit une histoire, un conte d’un prince voulant sauver une princesse qui au final n’avait nullement besoin de lui et qui vivait pleinement sa vie. Mais il vécurent heureux tout de même. 

Le plus jeune avait sa couverture enroulée autour de lui et entre les sabots. Elle ne pouvait trouver l’image que mignonne. Chopper était plus que leur ami pour la plupart, c’était le petit-frère qu’ils voulaient tous protéger, autant des gens que son innocence enfantine. 

Qu’il avait toujours malgré le nombre de fois où il avait pu voir Zoro et Sanji « s’accoupler » ou « faire un rituel d’union » comme il disait. 

« Pourquoi es-tu triste ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois qu’elle eut fini l’histoire.

« Je veux pas terminer de voguer sur les mers. » dit-il d’une petite voix.

Il était vrai que Laugh Tale se présentait à peu de plus en plus maintenant. Nami leur avait assuré avoir calculé avec précision la destination à partir des informations que l’archéologue lui avait donné. Personne n’en doutait. Mais oui, cela annonçait doucement la fin d’un voyage.

« Le voyage n’est pas fini Chopper » lui sourit-elle, alors que le plus jeune la regardait avec espoir « Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire, même après être arrivé sur cette île. Même après que Luffy soit devenu Roi. »

« Tu le jures ? » sa petite voix lui brisa le coeur. Il avait si peur que ça de ne plus être avec eux ? Elle le prit dans ses bras en toute réponse, lui caressant doucement l’arrière de la tête avant de répondre : 

« On a encore bien des choses à voir, ne t’inquiètes pas. »


End file.
